Jordan Bernkastel
' Jordan Bernkastel '''is the first New Generation Prototype. His codename is T.O.A.A. which stands for "The One Above All" as designated to him by his creators in Gentek. He was directly infected and exposed to the "Evangelion Virus" which is a brand new wave of what later became known as the Mercer Virus. He has been branded a "Boundless Potential" by Gentek and for that very reason is considered the single most potentially catastrophic Prototype ever to have been born. Appearance Jordan is an adult male who is 25 years of age. As a person whom is technically infected, he sports deathly pale skin and bloody crimson eyes that glow with a ghastly red light on occassion. He is of a thin and athletic build and has a short buzzcut. His clothing is arranged by biomass and is fairly casual in appearance. He wears a ceremonial gothic sword strapped behind his back. Jordan rarely ever displays any emotion on his face besides anger. Upon becoming TOAA, All clothing generated by Jordans Biomass has become blacked out with trace amounts of red. It is noted that Jordan can keep a cold and almost inhumanly calm expression even in the most stressful situations. He wears an over the shoulder backpack which is something he was frequently seen with even before being infected with the Evangelion virus. The difference between the advancements in the Evangelion Virus and the original Blacklight virus shows through Jordans physical appearance greatly, as he is perhaps the single most udnead-looking infected with advanced superhuman powers ever to have come about. Personality Jordan is a cold, distant, melancholic and sometimes sadistic individual whom enjoys the idea of warfare and killing. He wasn't always like this as shown in his time before being the carrier of the Evangelion Virus. Of all advanced infected Jordan is easily the most violent and cruel. He enjoys hunting and killing other evolved and salivates during battle, loving the thrill of the fight over all else. Towards the end of his series he is focused on only become the single most powerful being on the face of the planet. History Powers & Abilities Jordan is the sole carrier and incubator of the Evangelion Virus. There are no other infected like him. He has a vast, vast amount of experience and has amassed immense growth in using his powers, to the point where he has "exceeded the scope of what is genetically possible". It made him into something beyond a human, beyond a Blacklight being alltogether, and has transformed him into an alien-creature beyond the notions of science alltogether, and he has been referred to on many occassions as "The Ultimate Blacklight Being". Physical Prowess Jordan was infected with the only Evangelion Virus strain in existence. He not only has the more generic physical powers of other infected but he also has several powers completely unique to him. *'Shapeshifting: Jordan can take on the form of anybody that he see's. He does not have to consume the person in question to take on their form, as his eyes can memorize anything and everything about his target the moment he makes eye contact with them, allowing him to copy their appearance, movements, and mannerisms right down to the tiniest detail. *'Speed & Agility: '''Jordan is the fastest and most physicall adept of infected. He can run at speeds far in excess of any of the worlds finest supercars, and even become supersonic, hypersonic, and potentially beyond. He can dodge bullets point blank with no visible effort, while his agility is such that he seems to fly. He can leap over skyscrapers while being stationed on the ground. *'Durability: 'Unlike previous Blacklight Beings, Jordan has incredible degree of superhuman durability. Whereas most others have relied on their endurance or incredible healing factor, Jordans body can withstand the force of N2 mines going off point blank, a blackwatch weapon with more power than an atom destroying bomb, without sustaining the slightest scratch. Tank shells bounce off his frame harmlessly. *'Superhuman Senses: 'Jordans sense of sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch have all been sharpened dramatically. He can zero-in and listen to a conversation happenning miles away while shutting out all other noises. With a unique hive-mind he can read minds and hear the thoughts of others surrounding him. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Jordan is capable of knocking down entire skyscrapers just by delivering a single, precise punch to their bases. He can cause tremendous sonic shockwaves of force just by clapping his hands together, and generate tornado's with the power of his arms alone. Infection Powers *'Biobomb: Jordan posessess the ability to implant rapidly growing infections into his victims via making physical contact, thus resulting in the biobomb ability. Jordans biobomb ability has explosive properties that grew to their maximum capacity after consuming the mutant flowers. Through the tendrils that erupt from his victims he can place more biobombs into other surrounding victims resulting in a massive series of different biobombs. It is also noted that Jordans biobombs explode. *'Whitelight Mist: '''Jordan can immediately turn everyone in his surroundings into an ally or a friendly that will obey his every command by excreting "natural whitelight" from stacks that erect out of his back. This causes rapid infection which can transform surrounding humans into infected of any kind or evolved of an evolutionary state. They are call controlled by Jordans Hive mind. *'Acid Blood: Jordans blood is a deadly corrosive and he takes liberal advantage of this by causing spilling it onto his enemies bodies. The Acidic nature of Jordans blood is powerful enough to effortlessly corrode the armored tanks and obliterate eltrical systems within the span of seconds. He can also superheat his blood to the point of generating explosions, making anywhere his blood is spilled detonate with extreme force. Offensive Powers *'Claws: '''Jordans claws are composed completely out of cerrated Infernox material, giving them the ability to slice and dice through any matter in existance. When activating his claw power, Jordans forearms become biomass and also have spikes of infernox protruding from key places such as his wrists and elbows. *'Hammer Fist: 'Jordans hammerfists have many deadly spikes and protrusions coming out of them so as to ensure that anything, whether it be hard iron military vehicles or bare skin becomes a primordial pastey ooze of its former self. Jordans hammer fists also have special functions in that they can jackhammer his opponents with a piston-like action. *'Tenderizers: 'Jordans arms will transform into massive bludgeoning weapons highly reminiscent of spiked bats that he can use to bash and impale his enemies with. The Tenderizers can easily crush heavily armored tanks and deal great area-effect damage to his surroundings. *'Snakesword: 'Jordans own version of the Whipfist. The Snakesword allows Jordan to burrow underground and attack his victims and targets directly out from underneath them without then ever noticing until its too late. He can also extent the weapon to impale and reel in his enemies or use it as a powerful flail-like weapon capable of reaching great distances. *'Blades: 'Jordan is capable of using more than one blade at anytime, instead transforming both his arms into massive biomass blades composed of infernox. This power allows Jordan a far greater range that he would usually be limited to with his claw weapons. *'Ripsaw: 'The first power used by Jordan where he really took advantage of the Evangelion Virus' ability to create complex machine-like constructs. This ability transforms Jordans hands into extremely deadly buzzsaw-like blades that spin on mental command, capable of sawwing through his enemies in a brutal and merciless fashion. *'Drillfist: 'As the name suggests, this power transforms Jordans arms into massive and extremely long drill-like constructs that are capable of burrowing and piercing through anything. By stabbing it into the ground Jordan can cause many drills to erupt and impale his enemies from afar without them ever seeing the attack coming to begin with. *'Laser Guns: *'Needle Launcher:' *'Bio Cannon:' 'Defensive Powers *'Shields: *'Cocoon:' *'Solar Barrier:' Ultimate Transformation Jordans Ultimate Transformation is considered the "very peak of evolutionary perfection". In this right it goes completely beyond the parameters of what should be conceivable in not just the Evangelion Virus, but what is genetically imaginable alltogether. Many have surmised that this form is perhaps "the proper form of humanity" due to just how perfect Jordan becomes upon entering it. In this form, Jordans entire body becomes akin to that of a biomass construct, which is because this ultimate form is actually a greatly ascended state of the "armored form" unlocked by extraodinarily powerful and adept blacklight beings. Jordans entire body becomes far more menacing upon entering this state and he obtains a distinctively infected appearance, but is also heavily humanoid. Many Infernox shapes line his body and converge to form spikes erecting on his shoulders, while his muscles mass becomes notably more defined. He loses all semblance of a human save for the general body frame while his face and head becomes horrifying and skull-like. In this form it is also noted that Jordans personality changes, as the state not only elevates his body beyond its original human limitations, but also "free's up his mind to transcendant state of genius, awareness, and understanding". His voice becomes distorted and deeper, and his mouth does not move when speaking unless he directly yells, whereby it opens wider. In this state Jordan is free to use a multitude of any of his powers at once, and his attacks and the power of his abilities are all amped up by tremendous margins. He can control and generate infected of any kind, giving birth to them instantly as they pour off his body. In this state Jordan was able to transform an entire city into a biomass infected wasteland in seconds by releasing a tendril attack that invaded every street, alley, and building in seconds, similar to that of James Hellers attack after he defeated alex mercer. Quotes *''"Sanity?... sanity bores me. I don't recall ever having something like that to begin with"'' Behind The Scenes Category:Neutral Category:Prototypes Category:Evolved Category:Infected